Otulissa
|image = Download.jpg|fate='Books:' Marries Cleve and becomes the mother of four eggs. Film: Attends Soren and the Band's inauguration as guardians |friends=Cleve, Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Ezylryb, Horace Plithiver, Boron, Barran, Bubo, Ruby, Martin, Pellimore, Guardians of Ga'Hoole, Coryn |enemies=Pure Ones, Metalbeak, Kludd, Nyra, The Striga |voice = Abbie Cornish|personality = Snobbish, intelligent, rude (sometimes), vulgar, immature, innappropriate, caring, friendly, hot-tempered, kind, loyal, playful, flirtatious, brave|appearance = Short-eared owl with a black beak|occupation = Guardian-in-Training (formerly) Guardian Ryb of the Ga'Hoology Chaw|alignment = Good|affiliations = Guardians of Ga'Hoole The Chaws of Chaws|goal = To stop the Pure Ones (succeeded).|home = Great Tree of Ga'Hoole Ambala (formerly)|family = Strix Emerilla † (ancestor) Hoole † (ancestor) Cleve (mate) Four eggs Claymore † (brother-in-law)|likes = Boasting (sometimes), her friends, Cleve, Soren (in the books; likes as a friend), flying, Ga'Hoology (currently), coming up with clever battle strategies, playing with others|dislikes = Ezylryb (formerly), colliering (formerly), Ga'Hoology (formerly), vulgar, immaturity, wet poop jokes, Nyra, Pure Ones|minions = Audrey (snakemaid)|name = Otulissa}} Otulissa is a short-eared owl (Spotted owl in the books) who is a main character in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole ''book series and a supporting character in ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole At the time of Soren and the Band, Otulissa was a Guardian-in-Training, hoping to be part of the navigation chaw. She later became flattered with Soren, probably developing a crush for him. She later informed Soren of how Allomere "rescued" moon-blinked owl and admitted she didn't believe Soren at first, who said that h wouldn't have believed himself either. Unknown to Soren and Otulissa, Allomere was a traitor who pretended to rescue the owlets in order to lure the Guardians of the Tree into a trap. She was last seen during Soren's and the band's induction as Guardians, smiling happily as they stood as new guardians. Background Otulissa fell out of the tree (probably learning how to fly). Her aunt was also very careless. She became a guardian-in-training, hoping to become part of the navigation chaw. In the film, she was was presumably born in Ga'Hoole and was a short-eared owl rather than another type of owl. It was known for a fact that Otulissa didn't like Ezylryb, not knowing he was actually Lyze of Kiel. Personality Otulissa, as some other people see her as, bossy and rude. Gylfie found Otulissa a bit bossy, and also a bit full of herself. However, she may have been jealous that Soren was nearly head over heals over Otulissa. However, in reality, Otulissa became a good friend to the band of Soren and was actually nice, at least to Soren and his friends. She did doubt their stories, however, by admitting it to Soren when they were alone. However, she was concerned when she heard Soren's sister, Eglantine was moon-blinked. She can be a bit bossy at tims, such as ordering Gylfie to stop interrupting her and also claimign Ezylryb could use a good bath once in a while, showing several signs of disrespect. Appearances The Journey ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' Otulissa was a guardian in training by the time of Soren and his band appearing in Ga'Hoole. At first like the other owls, Otulissa didn't believe Soren or Gylfie's claims of the Pure Ones moon-blinking other owls. Otulissa was later told by the Tree 's matron to instruct Soren and Gylfie of the things they do at the Great Tree. She told the two owls of their process of training. She revealed to Soren of hoping of joining the navigation chaw and revealed her name. Soren, taken with Otulissa told her his name while clearly revealing romantic feelings for her, while Gylfie showed signs of annoyance and maybe a hint of jealousy. Otulissa also taken with Soren instructed where his friends Twilight, Digger and Mrs. Plithiver. Otulissa was present at the tracker chaw that Dewlap taught with her friends, Soren. During the lesson, she nearly was hit by Digger's dirt while he was digging before using her wing to block it. Digger found a shell which was actually a hermit crab and actually lost it. Otulissa laughed when the hermit crab pinched Digger, but to Dewlap's dismay. During a lesson with Ezylryb, Otulissa joined the band in flying in a monsoon. She questioned Ezylryb 's teachings, and sarcastically remarked it would have been nice to be given a vocabulary list. Otulissa was there when Allomere brought back two owlets, one of them being the younger sister of Soren, Eglantine and another moon-blinked owlet. Soren later approached Otulissa after meeting Ezylryb in his hollow. He asked Otulissa what happened. She explained that Allomere appeared with two owlets he "rescued". She admitted to Soren that she didn't believe his story until now, but Soren said he wouldn't have believed himself either. Otulissa watched as Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger become guardians while giggling and smiling at Soren. There is a possible romance between her and Soren in the future. Relationships Allies * The Band - Friends and Teammates ** Soren - Love interest ** Gylfie ** Twilight ** Digger * Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Teammates ** Boron - Leader ** Barran - Leader ** Strix Struma ** Ezylryb ** Dewlap * Soren's family ** Noctus ** Marella ** Eglantine ** Mrs. Plithiver Enemies * Pure Ones ** Surtr/Metal Beak ** Nyra * Allomere Soren Gylfie Gylfie and Otulissa really didn't get along at firtst, mostly because Gylfie couldn't stand the fact that Otulissa and Soren flirting with each other. However, in the future, they become good friends, along with the rest of the band members. Behind the Scenes * Otulissa is voiced by Abbie Cornish in the 2010 film, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters